Dreams are made winding though her hair...
by sarcasmchick
Summary: Short 5 min song fic bout Spike and Julia (I know, very overdone...sorry!)


Disclaimer : I don't own Cowboy Bebop ::sobs:: that would be so cool….  
  
A/N: First fic, don't be too harsh; I know I'm not that good of a writer!! I also know this scene has been overdone but I heard this song and it reminded me of the whole Julia and Spike thing. What Julia says is tweaked a lil but it's all in good fun :0)  
  
Hope ya enjoy it!!  
  
OH YEAH!! The song is System of a Down – Spiders; it's very pretty, I'm sure anybody would like it even if they aren't a SOAD fan!  
  
  
  
  
  
The piercing radiant moon,  
  
The storming of poor June,  
  
All the life running though her hair  
  
The entire thing went in slow motion; I heard that noise and everything stopped. Her eyes were open wide; she gasped and then crumpled to the ground, blonde hair cascading over her broken body. My tiger-like predator instincts all crumbled at the sight of her fall and the demise of her beautiful body. The rain fell lightly on her skin and shimmered on the pavement with a mixture of her blood. Her life was running though her hair…  
  
Approaching guiding light,  
  
Our shallow years in fright,  
  
Dreams are made winding though my head,  
  
Through my head,  
  
Before you know, Awake  
  
I ran to her screaming and took her head in my hands. Her angelic face looked upon mine, strained at yet peaceful at the same time. I flashed back to when we first met; I was hooked at first sight. She was a predator like me, sweet yet deadly. I knew I shouldn't have messed with Vicious' prize, but I couldn't help my instincts. She was meant for me and there was no one that could replace Julia in my heart. I thought of a place where we both could live in, without the Red Dragon, without the Bebop, without anything but us. Life would just leave us behind and we would be stuck in our own parallel universe that we could have blissful peace in. She gazed into my saddened eyes; she knew what I was thinking.  
  
Your lives are open wide,  
  
The V-chip gives them sight,  
  
All the life running though her hair  
  
"It was all just a dream," she mumbled. I looked at her and whispered I knew. We both knew before that moment that our dreams would never really come true. A life with Julia would be too sweet for me. As hard as we tried we could never both escape and be free, and I couldn't just let Vicious go without getting my revenge. I told Faye once that the past really didn't matter; I should take my own advice. Despite all of that, I didn't want Julia to leave me; she was all that really mattered… I stroked her silky hair though my fingers and she smiled. She was fading, going away and I could feel it. Her life was running out of her body like radiated heat into the air. I wish I could have given her one last kiss before I felt her take that last breath and leave me forever.  
  
The spiders all in tune,  
  
The evening of the moon,  
  
Dreams are made winding though my head,  
  
Though my head,  
  
Before you know, Awake  
  
I looked up at the sky silently asking a god that I didn't believe in why he did this to me. She was the one thing that I was living for, and now she ceased to be. She was my dream, the symbol of the perfect life that I couldn't have. I knew her last words were right, my life was all just based on a dream, a sweet dream that I didn't want to wake up from. I couldn't go on anymore, I knew I should be stronger but the tears welled in the back of my throat were becoming too much to bear. My sadness had overtaken me; my face, my legs, my arms that held her body were numb with grief. The rain was still drizzling on my head as I let go of those dreams. I let them shatter into a million pieces and wash away in the puddles. I was awake now; I didn't want to be awake. If I was awake I had to face the rest of my past, I had to face Vicious. I knew it would be my last battle but nothing mattered anymore. I slowly laid her back down on the ground, her hair scattered with the water that held all my hopes for a better life than what I had, a life with Julia…  
  
Though my head, through my head,  
  
Before you know,  
  
Before you know, I will be waiting all awake,  
  
Dreams are made winding though her hair,  
  
Dreams are made winding though her hair… 


End file.
